Walk the Moon
by Isis Lied
Summary: AU Hanabusa Aidou was just minding his own business in the middle of nowhere when he was hit by a car driven by none other than Sayori Wakaba. Sure, hitchhiking could be dangerous but he was sure being hit, tazed, and dragged back to said assailant's house was probably more than any other hitchhiker had experienced. Aidori
1. Chapter 1

Walk the Moon

Summary: AU Hanabusa Aidou was just minding his own business in the middle of nowhere when a car barreled into his side. Sure, hitchhiking could be dangerous but he was sure being hit, tazed and dragged back to said assailant's house was probably more than any other hitchhiker had experienced. Aidori

A/N: Hello everyone! I thought it was finally time I wrote for one of my favorite pairings ever: yes, I'm a secret (well, not anymore) hardcore Aidori shipper. I can't help it :P This is my first fanfics for VK and I hope you guys enjoy it! Anyway, please drop a review if you get the chance, thanks!

-Isis

* * *

Chapter 1- Prologue

At that moment it seemed as if the moon was leering down at him saying, _Hah, you pathetic excuse for a noble, how does that bumper taste? _

The car came to a screeching halt as the driver ran out, stopping in front of the blonde man sprawled out in the middle of the road.

"Are you alright, sir?"

No, he was just _peachy_. It wasn't like getting hit by a freaking car was life threatening or anything…

"I'm fine." He mumbled out, straining to sit up. Shit—the mirror had just grazed him but he could feel a couple of broken ribs. Sure, he'd heal in a day or two thanks to his superior healing capabilities, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt like Hell. Taking in a deep, painful breath, the vampire looked at the woman who had _viciously _run him over.

She seemed pretty, in a natural kind of way. No traces of makeup. Large amber eyes. Small mouth, button nose. Short, curly auburn hair that gently framed her heart-shaped face. She reminded him of a doll (a dangerous, car-driving doll who enjoyed running people over for fun).

"No, you're not. I hit you going fifty." She stated bluntly. The hell—she sounded bored! Somehow, the youth had a strange feeling he wasn't the first person she had hit driving down this road.

"Your mirror only grazed me. I'm fine, really." He gave his famous playboy grin, waiting for the girl to blush and melt into his hands.

"At least let me take you to the hospital. What were you doing out here in the dead of night, anyway? Lots of pedestrians are hit on this road because it's unlit and winding."

The vampire frowned. How could anyone resist his charismatic charm? Was she blind? Well, it would explain why she hit him…

"The hospital's unnecessary. A ride to the nearest hotel, however, would be much appreciated." He made sure she was looking at him when he grinned. _How about that, ice queen?_

She didn't even blink. "Were you hitchhiking then? That's really dangerous."

Aidou snorted. _Obviously. First day on his own and he's hit by a car._

"Well, I'll be going now—" He started to walk down the dirt road, whistling a little tune with his hands in his pockets. He'd flag down the car of the next pretty lady he saw, charm his way in, and have her give him a ride to the nearest hotel (and maybe a bit of blood if he was lucky).

Unfortunately, it seemed luck was not on his side.

"W-wait! I can't just let you leave! You hit your head; you might have brain damage or internal bleeding." He could hear her running towards him.

Figures. She might not be enamored by his good looks but she had a guilty conscience. Maybe he could use it to his advantage…

"I really don't need a hospital but I could use a place to stay the night." He gave a lopsided grin, cerulean eyes bright with mischief. Even in the darkness he could see the pink tint of blood rushing to her cheeks. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that she seemed quite cute, all embarrassed and shy.

"W-well, I live alone so it wouldn't be much of a problem, Mr…?"

"My name is Hanabusa Aidou. Nice to meet you—well, not so much the bumper of your car."

"Ah, I really am sorry about that. I sometimes have a bad habit of driving while reading."

The noble's eyes widened. Driving and reading? Did this girl have a death wish? It was astounding she had only barreled into him and not any of the surrounding trees!

"I'm Sayori Wakaba. But I go by Yori." She gave a soft smile, holding out her hand.

He took it, smirking. She probably wanted a handshake, but, how would she react to this?

"That's a beautiful name. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He pulled her hand to his lips, breathing in her scent. She smelled sweet, like honey. A mixture of apple and cinnamon. He felt a sudden tightening in his chest.

Shit, he had been so infuriated with the girl he hadn't even noticed his own bloodlust. He hoped to God that his eyes were still their natural blue; it would require more energy than he had to erase her memory if he had to. The vampire could already feel his fangs aching. As long as she didn't cut herself—

Yori quickly pulled her hand away, taking a few steps back. The ground was uneven and she slipped before the noble could catch her. They both landed in a heap on the ground, legs tangled together.

And the moon was back, mocking him. _Wow, for a vampire you're really slow. Maybe you should think about exercising and losing some weight, fatty._

Aidou stiffened considerably when he realized she was bleeding. The wound on her knee was right next to his face and he did his best to not breathe in her delicious scent. _ Just don't breathe. Who needs air? I'm perfectly in control of my urges—_oh,to hell with it.

All at once, the rational, collected side of himself disappeared, leaving only the injured, blood-starving vampire.

"Aidou-kun?" She questioned. It was the longest the man had stayed silent and with his bangs covering his eyes she couldn't tell if he was alright. Crap, was he having an aneurism?

"Are you alright—"

The man roughly gripped her shoulders, head buried in the crook of her neck. She could feel puffs of hot breath against her skin and she reflexively shivered at the contact.

"S-stop, please…" She mumbled out as his tongue glided across her skin. Was he… tasting her? Oh, God, she had somehow made acquaintances with a cannibal. An arrogant, attractive one (although she didn't think it made the situation any better).

"If you don't stop in the next three seconds I will use my Taser." She warned.

No response; he couldn't hear her past his haze of bloodlust. The man's breaths continued to grow shallower as he opened his mouth, exposing a set of fangs. Just a tiny bit of pressure and he would have what he so sorely desired—

His eyes immediately returned to their natural ice blue as he froze, feeling jolts of electricity shoot up his spine. Damnit! He thought it was a freaking bluff!

The world spun in slow motion as he fell forward onto the dirt like a beached whale.

If only his parents could see him now (wouldn't they be so proud?). Their _only _son, the intellectual, savvy Hanabusa Aidou was now lying face down in the dirt after being tazed by a _human _girl (although, in his defense, she had also managed to run him over with her car so she was probably far from normal).

* * *

Light spilled through the blinds, illuminating parts of the vampire's face in hexagonal marks. He turned away from the light, mumbling something in his sleep as he pulled the quilt over his head.

Wait, where was he?

Immediately, he awoke, squinting his eyes in the harsh light. The room was decorated in pictures and books, a whole wall dedicated to them. A small desk was at his side with a little note attached. Swinging his legs over the side, the noble ran his fingers through his messy bed-head (he hoped he could find a mirror somewhere) and pulled off the note. It was written in elegant cursive, looking more like it was meant to be written on business ledger instead of a cheap yellow sticky note. Aidou read it out loud, eyes widening in surprise.

"Dear Hanabusa Aidou,

I assume if you are reading this then you must have woken up. I apologize for using the Taser but I did warn you. Anyway, I left some food on the table if you're hungry. Just warm it up because it's probably cold by now. I'll be back around 2; until then you can just sit around and watch T.V or something.

Sincerely,

Yori

P.S. I'm sorry if there are any bruises on your face. It was a bit difficult carrying you to the car so I may have dropped you a couple times."

_She was sorry about tazing a man who had nearly ripped out her throat? _He couldn't help it; he laughed, tears welling up in his eyes. This woman was unbelievable. She had trusted him enough to leave him, alone, in her house. She was too naïve!

The vampire put the note down, walking into the bathroom to assess the damage. He sucked in a breath at the sight. He looked like he had gone through Hell (which, arguably, he had). Black bags hung under his eyes and a purplish bruise was beginning to form on his temple. A couple of cuts marred his otherwise flawless skin and he groaned at the sight. Without blood or blood tablets it would take weeks for the cuts to heal. Yep, his ribs were still (surprise!) broken and it hurt to breathe, nevertheless move.

It wasn't his fault that he had been ambushed by a bunch of thugs in his moment of weakness. They had surrounded him with guns and knives and being the pacifist he was (well, more like he didn't want to be riddled with bullet holes) he gave him his suitcase and wallet. Which, of course, contained his money and blood tablets. Luckily, they left him on the road, unharmed, until a certain auburn-haired girl barreled into him with her car.

So, the vampire complied with the girl's commands. He sat in front of the T.V, watched some horrible sitcom about homeless people and let his brain melt for a few hours. He eventually got hungry and warmed up the leftover food. Surprisingly, it tasted delicious and he honestly could have gone for seconds.

Suddenly, he heard a click at the door and watched as Yori walked in. She gave a curt nod as she placed her suitcase to the door, striding towards the startled blonde.

"I have one question, Aidou-kun."

Oh God, had she figured out he was a vampire? Running away from home was one thing, but if anyone found out he let loose the secret of vampires he'd be burned at the stake (pun intended)!

"…What?" He braced himself, shutting his eyes. If this little stunt wasn't enough, surely revealing their secret would have him disowned for sure!

"Are you a cannibal?"

The noble blinked once. And then twice. _Was she serious?_

"If I was you'd be dead."

"Oh." She commented, as if they were having a perfectly normal conversation.

_He swore he would get a normal reaction out of her someday…_

* * *

A/N: Here's the prologue-ish chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chap will be more development and the reason as to why Aidou ran away from home, lol XD Remember, reviews are awesome and greatly appreciated! Thanks again :3

-Isis


	2. Chapter 2- Part time Job

Chapter 2- Part-time Job

A/N: Hello, everyone! I wonder if anyone even likes Aidori anymore, lol (it's been over two years since I've been even remotely active in the VK fandom—I blame the near ending of the manga) XD I remember reading lots of Aidori fics back then but perhaps the craze has gone down…

Anyway, as per usual, reviews would be lovely and greatly appreciated. I would also like to know if I've done an acceptable job at characterization; it's been at least 3 years since I watched the anime so…

Thanks again for taking the time to read my story! I hope you have a great day!

-Isis

* * *

So, she was studying to be a lawyer, he mused, munching on a spoonful of bran flakes (of course she wouldn't have any sugary, diabetes inducing cereal… killjoy).

He had been literally freeloading for the past week, unable to tell her the true reason as to why he was alone (unless he wanted to rest the whole burden of the vampire race on the shoulders of a human girl) that night in the middle of nowhere. Yori had merely raised an eyebrow and extended her hospitality to him without a second thought.

His first assumptions of her being too kind of a person were correct. He had literally tried to rip her throat out on their first meeting (something she barely brought up, thank God) but responded with the utmost kindness, allowing him to sleep on her couch in the living room in exchange for general household chores. The poor vampire had to learn how to vacuum, take out the trash, and wash dishes all in one day (the look on his face as she explained how to wash dishes was priceless and too big a chance to pass up—she had snapped a photo on her phone when the blonde noble wasn't looking).

As for his vampiric nature, he had managed to keep it under wraps, explaining his general moodiness towards the sun, aloofness, and blood tablets as anemia (she seemed a bit too smart to accept that answer but she didn't press).

Luckily, he had managed to get in touch with an old friend who could give him a steady supply of blood tablets; money, on the other hand, was a different story. Turns out his _loving _(insert sarcasm here) parents had frozen his bank accounts, making it impossible for him to take out any cash.

_Of freaking course… although, bad luck wasn't that strange for him (in fact, their meeting and everything following could be called a string of bad luck)._

Bringing the spoon back to his lips, Aidou studied the girl in front of him.

Auburn curls framed her face, bouncing slightly as she ran her small fingers through her hair. She really seemed tiny and fragile to the vampire, more so than any human he had met before. While he wasn't abnormally tall, the honey-eyed girl didn't even reach his shoulders. And, not that he'd ever admit it, he was quite fond of her stature. It really emphasized her nymph-like features, from her large oval eyes to her pale, pouty lips.

"Aidou-kun?" She questioned, breaking his train of thought.

"Hmm?" He mumbled out through a mouthful of bran flakes (ok, so maybe the cereal wasn't _that _bad).

"It's not like I don't appreciate your company but," she hesitates, playing with the hem of her skirt, "are you going to find some other place to stay? Or at least a part-time job?"

He nearly choked on his spoon, cerulean eyes widening comically. Work? The man had barely ever needed to lift a finger, what, with the proverbial silver spoon (which had tried to kill him) in his mouth since birth.

"C-come on, Yori-chan, you know life has gotten more interesting since you met me!"

"I know nothing of the sort." She deadpanned, yawning.

"B-but I wouldn't even know where to start!"

God, did people still look in newspapers for jobs? He never paid any attention to such matters when he was living in the Aidou mansion.

"That's why I mentioned you to a friend of mine, Yuuki Cross. She and a man by the name of Zero Kiriyuu run a small antique shop a few blocks from here. They could really use the help."

His eyes narrowed at the name. Kiriyuu, that was the name of a well-known vampire hunter clan!

"Ah, tell me, what exactly does this Kiriyuu guy look like?"

She looked at him suspiciously but responded anyway, "He's tall. Silver hair. Purple eyes."

The noble paled considerably. Yep, he was definitely a vampire hunter.

"Are you alright, Aidou-kun?"

The man quickly shot up from his chair, knocking his knees into the table, cursing.

"I-I'm fine, Yori-chan! Perfectly fine!" He forced out a shaky grin, returning his empty bowl to the kitchen sink.

"If you don't want to work you don't have to. I can understand if it's _too_ much for you to take."

The blonde's ears perked up. That sounded like a challenge. And he _never _backed down from challenges (blame the pride of the nobles).

"Hah, I was just worried you were going to miss me if I started working part-time. Promise me you won't cry when I'm gone!"

The girl let out a laugh, covering her face with her hands.

"In that case I'll let Yuuki know that you want to start today. I'll drive you to the shop; it's really a nice place."

He nodded his head in agreement, inwardly cringing.

_Hanabusa Aidou, what have you gotten yourself into now?_

* * *

The second he walked into the store, following behind Yori like a lost puppy, he found a hand wrapped around his throat.

"Vampire! What do you think you're doing here?" The silver-haired hunter growled, pressing his fingers against the base of the blonde's windpipe.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He croaked, hands up in surrender.

"Z-zero, stop!" Yuuki yelled, prying his hands off of the noble's throat. She looked at the silver-haired man sternly, a warning on the tip of her tongue.

Aidou let out a sigh of relief, slumping onto the ground. Yori quickly rushed to his side, concern etched on her face.

Damn. He hadn't expected the hunter to catch on so quickly.

"Yori, stay back, he's not what you think he is. He's a monster." Zero warned, pulling out his gun.

"W-what the Hell, you can't just shoot me—"

"Shut up!" He roared, aiming the gun directly at his chest.

The blonde noble could feel the air around him grow cold, ice forming on the tips of his fingers. He couldn't lose control here—not in front of Yori, but the stupid hunter was making him seriously pissed off!"

"Zero, stop before someone gets hurt! Let's just talk this out!" Yuuki reasoned, clinging to his arm.

He gave her a single glance before pulling the trigger. The vampire squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for the inevitable gunshot. A flash of purple erupted from the gun, bathing the shop in an eerie glow.

The noble waited. And waited. Hesitantly, he opened a single eye, peering through the lavender haze.

Yori had fallen to the ground, eyes shut.

"Yori!" Aidou cried out, crawling towards the girl curled up on the ground. He gently rolled her onto her back, expecting to see a bleeding wound. But, there was nothing. Honey eyes slowly blinked open, taking in the form of the startled blonde.

"I… I'm not hurt?" She checked herself for wounds, surprised to find none.

"Y-you idiot! Why would you do that?"

"Well, I kinda owed you one; I hit you with my car."

He let out an exasperated laugh, pulling the woman into a hug.

"That's not enough of a reason to take a bullet for someone!" He chastised.

"…I'm sorry, Aidou-kun. Do you think you could let go now? I'm fine."

The blonde blushed heavily, quickly pulling away from the girl. He set his eyes towards the surprised hunter, eyes narrowing in disgust. _And he called me a monster!_

"Zero, that was dangerous! Just because you knew the bullets wouldn't work on humans doesn't mean you shoot it randomly!" The brunette huffed, glaring at her friend.

"Whatever… You win this time, vampire. But, if I see you here again I won't hesitate to kill you." The amethyst-eyed man left the room, returning to one of the back rooms.

"Ah, sorry about that Yori-chan, Aidou-kun, Zero sure has an active imagination sometimes! Hehehe…" The brunette trailed off, eyeing her friend worriedly.

"Yuuki, you can drop the act. As a friend, I think you owe it to me to explain what is going on. And, Aidou," she called out, watching the blonde in amusement. He had tried to step out of the store quietly, cursing as the bell tied to the door exposed his plans of escape.

"So, you weren't lying when you said you weren't a cannibal. You are a vampire."

_Shit._

"Y-you don't actually believe that guy, do you Yori-chan? He's delusional, he pulled a gun on an unarmed person!"

The girl gave a small smile. "You really are a horrible liar, Aidou-kun. How could I be unharmed if it wasn't true? I felt the bullet go _through _me. And…"

She grinned wider, walking towards the man. She grabbed his hand, pulling up his sleeve. Sure enough, in his anger he had pulled the ice down his sleeves in a vain attempt to hide his powers.

"That isn't a human ability."

_He was so screwed._

He thought of erasing her memories, adamantly denying her claim, or even running away.

"…I'm a vampire." He mumbled out, looking down at the floor. _Wait, why didn't she seem surprised?_

"Actually, Aidou-kun, I knew you weren't human the minute I ran you over. There was ice on my tires as well. You saved me from running off the road, didn't you?"

He blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "I-it was kinda instinctual. Besides, I couldn't let a beautiful lady such as yourself be hurt!"

Yori blushed at the statement, pulling the scarf around her neck tighter. The man's ice blue eyes widened in shock. Did Sayori Wakaba just… blush? _He felt as if the world would implode at any moment._

Yuuki coughed awkwardly, breaking the silence. "You know, I still think Aidou-kun can work here. It may take a bit of persuading but we really need the help."

"W-wait, you would still hire me even though I'm a—"

"Of course. Zero's a vampire too—" She covered her hands with her mouth, eyes wide in surprise.

_The hunter was a vampire too? What a hypocrite!_

The brunette looked at the pair worriedly. "P-please don't tell Zero I told you that! He wasn't born a vampire, he was turned."

"Turned? So, people can be…" Yori trailed off, looking at the blonde expectantly.

"Ah, I don't have that power. Only purebloods can. They are vampires whose lineage is of vampire blood only."

The girl looked relieved, turning back to her friend. "Yuuki, it would mean a lot if you got Aidou a job here. He's been freeloading on my sofa for the past week."

Said freeloader let out a strangled choke. _Geeze! This woman was full of surprises!_

Suddenly, the bell rang, alerting the group of another person's presence.

"Kaname-san, it's great to see you!" Yuuki ran over to the brunette man. He pulled her into a hug, chuckling.

"I'm happy to see you as well…" He pulled away, turning his attention to the shaking noble.

_Oh shit._

"Aidou, it's a pleasure to see you again. Your parents are quite worried."

"K-kaname-sama, it's an honor to be in your presence!" He immediately dropped to his knees, prostrating himself against the floor in a vain attempt to avoid being slapped. _Oh god, please don't let him kill me!_

The pureblood didn't respond. He walked slowly and deliberately towards the man, stopping at his feet.

"Stand up."

The blonde immediately scrambled off the floor, standing straight. He could feel a cold sweat breaking on the back of his neck as seconds passed, the pureblood's mahogany eyes boring into his own.

"I hope you are not causing Yuuki any trouble."

He turned his attention to the quiet auburn-haired girl.

"My apologies. My name is Kaname Kuran. I can only assume you are Miss Sayori Wakaba, Yuuki's friend. I've heard great things about you."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you. Yuuki's told me many great things about you as well."

He gave a soft smile. "I'm glad to hear that. I only have a few moments to spare so I'm afraid we'll have to talk more later. Sayori-san, Yuuki, Aidou." The vampire walked out of the store, giving the brunette girl one more smile. She blushed, waving wildly as he left.

Aidou sighed in relief. He was sure he was going to be dragged back to his family, or, worse, killed. He was honestly surprised neither of the two happened.

At that moment Zero walked back into the room, a heavy glare on his face.

"Why is this blood-sucker still here?"

The blonde nearly spat out a retort involving the hunter's own identity as a lower class vampire but bit his tongue.

"Zero, be nice! I hired him!"

"…You did what?"

"We need the help, Zero! Besides, he's only working part-time so you won't even see him all that often."

The silver-haired hunter stalked dangerously towards the vampire (Aidou wouldn't be surprised if he was suddenly riddled with bullet holes) but instead, walked past the man without even a hint of a threat.

_Wow. This Cross Yuuki sure can tame a beast… And she's the human that Kaname-sama's been obsessing over. She is definitely a force to be reckoned with._

"Anyway, you can start tomorrow. Just wear something casual; you'll be doing lots of heavy lifting." Yuuki giggled.

_Oh, right. Now he was employed. Surely there was some irony in a vampire working at an antique shop._

Hanabusa paled considerably, walking mechanically out of the store, following after the honey-eyed girl. Yori owed him _so _much for this. And, he planned to get a reward for all his hard work… if he managed to survive his first day of work.

* * *

A/N: Ah, Yori took the reveal pretty well, right? I think she'd be a really level-headed person; besides, she had her suspicions from the start XD Next chapter will have Aidou's first day on the job and his 'reward.' Poor Yori, I can only imagine living with Aidou isn't as amazing as it sounds :P

Also, while this is an AU, it technically takes place two years after the group graduates from Cross Academy (except Yuuki is not related to Kaname and Aidou had never actually met Yuuki or Yori while they were at the academy).

Remember, reviews are love! I'd like at least one review before I write chapter 3 (sorry if I sound a bit stingy, lol). I promise next chapter will be fluffier and funny!

-Isis


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Employee Woes and Old Woman Oddities

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates! I recently got a summer job so all the time I thought I could devote to my fanfics kind of got… eaten XD Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for it and I want to thank everyone who's kept with the story up till now. It means a lot! As usual, reviews/critiques are welcomed!

-Isis

* * *

The blonde noble quickly slipped on a pair of sunglasses as he walked down the crowded street towards his new 'part-time' job. He let out a sigh, wiping sweat from his brow and tugging at his uncomfortably stuffy sweater-vest. Curse his inability to dress like a regular human being (it wasn't his fault he wanted to look professional even if it was a job that only paid 8.50 an hour). Wait. He wasn't _even _human.

The thought brought a grimace to his face. So why the Hell was he working at an antiques shop in the first place?! If only his parents could see that he just wanted a breath of freedom, not to be ostracized by his whole entire (did he mention his family was very large, influential, and well-known) family for wanting to achieve something on his own for a change, instead of having them just fling money or their name around to get whatever their son desired. He thought they'd be happy. That they would say "Good job, Hanabusa! We're so proud you finally grew up!"

_If only._

A little boy dressed in khaki shorts and a shirt walked past the vampire, whispering to his mother, "Why is that guy dressed like it's winter?"

The woman pushed the boy along, eyeing the strange blonde in a sweater-vest in one-hundred degree weather, "It's not polite to stare. He probably has some sort of mental disorder or handicap. Leave him be."

Great. So the man with an IQ that could rival Nobel Prize winners had been reduced to an apparent, sweating mess. This day was not turning out as he had planned. His first bit of bad luck had even happened before he left the house!

He wanted to go change (and the only part of the apartment besides Yori's room that had a door he could close and lock was the bathroom) so he knocked on her bedroom door. Since he received no answer, he assumed she had already left for school so he waltzed right in. Before he could open the door to the adjoining bathroom he was met with the sight of auburn hair buried beneath the covers. Being the curious idiot that he was, he pulled the covers down, about to wake her up since he was actually a good person at heart (sometimes) and he didn't want her to be late to class, only to have a small fist collide with his face.

Despite his supposed 'vampiric agility and grace' he had fallen backwards, colliding with the edge of her writing desk. And it hurt. Like Hell.

"W-what are you doing in my room, Hanabusa?" She had asked, pulling the covers back around her lithe form (he had widened his eyes at her calling him by his first name before wincing at the sharp pain in the back of his head).

"I was just gonna go change in the bathroom, geeze! Don't you remember, I start work today?"

"…Oh. Right." She paused from her anger, returning a mask of indifference.

Aidou's eye twitched.

"Sorry about that… I thought you were a serial killer or something."

The noble blinked. And then blinked again. "Have you been staying up to watch those crime dramas and police procedurals?"

She fidgeted slightly, looking down at her lap. "…Possibly."

He facepalmed, picking himself off the ground and walking towards the bathroom. "Yori-chan, I'm going to go change. When I walk out of the bathroom please don't forget I was in there and throw something at me… like a desk."

"That's impossible. I'm not that strong."

There were times when he wanted to strangle her. He covered his face with his hand, "Yori, I wasn't being literal. Just don't worry about serial killers or psychopaths, alright? I am a vampire, after all. I'd hear if anyone was breaking in."

"Right. You act so stuffy and regal that I forget that you're actually a blood-sucking monster."

_Ouch._

She gave a small smile. "I wasn't being literal, Aidou-kun. I don't think you're a monster. I was kidding."

The poor blonde noble could feel a headache forming. Before he could retort the woman fell back against the bed sheets, instantly asleep. _Well, that was slightly terrifying. She sleeps like one of those vampires in old, black and white movies._

Shrugging (because it took a lot to surprise him anymore), he had gone about his business before leaving the apartment.

After a fifteen minute stroll (which felt like an eternity for the heat-stricken man) he collapsed at the door of the antiques shop, silver bell ringing wildly as he fell against the wooden floor.

A brunette woman poked her head from one of the storage rooms, straining to see if anyone had made it through the door. She spotted a mop of blonde hair and quickly ran to the front of the store.

"Oh, Aidou-kun, just on time… wait, why are you on the floor?"

He immediately picked himself off the ground (for the second time that day), giving a shaky grin. "Ah, I kind of tripped. That's all."

She nodded in understanding, leading the blonde vampire to the spacious storage room. A certain silver-haired hunter glared at him but otherwise left him alone, continuing to write down stock numbers on his clipboard.

"Anyway, here's your uniform. It's a bit strange though… you didn't have to dress up. Wasn't it really hot outside?"

"I just wanted to give a good first impression. And I'm able to control ice, so I didn't get hot at all." The vampire said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense. Well, I'm glad that you care enough about the job to want to make a good impression! You seem nice, Aidou-kun!" She gave him a large smile, cinnamon eyes gentle and soft.

Wow. It _almost _made him feel bad about lying.

He tied on the green apron (which he was silently grateful about, since he had spent more money than he was proud of on getting presentable clothing) before walking towards the stoic, silver-haired hunter. The amethyst-eyed man glanced from his clipboard, frowning as the noble approached.

"What do you want, vampire?" He growled out, placing the clipboard on a stack of boxes.

Aidou had to bite his tongue to stop himself from retorting about the hunter's own secret. Instead, the blonde sighed, looking up at the vampire hunter wearily.

"Look, Kiriyuu. I don't care if you're a hunter. I don't care if you want to kill me. All I want is a job; so, could we try to work together?" Aidou held out a hand, forcing himself to grin.

Zero took it hesitantly… and used it to flip the vampire onto his back, successfully knocking the breath out of him.

"I should kill you now. Listen to me, vampire. I hate you. In fact, it would bring me nothing but happiness to take my gun, shove it in your mouth, and pull the trigger. But, Yuuki thinks you have some redeeming factors so for now… you're safe here. If you so much as look at Yuuki _or _Yori in a way that makes me think you want to drink their blood, you're a dead man, understand?"

The noble nodded dimly, picking himself off the floor (god damnit! That was the third time today!) to hobble over to the oblivious brunette who was struggling to reach a box on a high shelf.

"Need some help, Yuuki-chan?" He questioned happily, tapping the woman on her shoulder.

"Oh, thanks Aidou-kun! I was just trying to get an old vase that a woman requested. Do you think you could get it?"

"Of course!" The noble grabbed the box easily, placing it down on the floor before opening it to retrieve the vase. "Is this what you were looking for?"

"Yep! Thanks so much, Aidou-kun!" She patted his back happily, slender wrist just inches away from his mouth when she pulled back. _Oh shit. _

He had been in such a rush that morning that he'd not only forgotten to take his blood tablets but also forgot to bring them with him. _Of freaking course._

"H-hey Yuuki-chan, why don't I bring the vase to the lady?"

The girl nodded in confirmation. "Alright, it will be your first 'test' as a new employee!" She pointed at him, face serious.

He took the vase and walked out of the storage room, closing the door behind him. He rested against the door, trying to control his breathing. First day on the job and he would be shot by Kiriyuu! He really didn't want to disappoint Yori and he chided himself for his general run of bad luck and stupidity.

"E-excuse me, did anyone order a vase?" He called out, trying to distract himself from his ever increasing bloodlust. _Come on, Hanabusa. You only need to survive four more hours than you're done. You can do this!_

A small voice called out, breaking his reverie. "Y-yes, I did. Thank you, sonny."

The noble bounded towards the female voice, coming to stop at an elderly woman who was wearing sunglasses and a long shawl. He felt something off about the woman but continued regardless, smiling brightly.

"Here you go, mam." He handed her the vase carefully.

"Ah, sorry to seem disrespectful, but isn't there a little brunette girl working here? I've been to the store a couple times you see and would love to talk to her." She said, serpentine fingers making their way to his hand, patting it gently. Aidou's eyes widened considerably. Her hand was ice cold.

She seemed to notice his change of demeanor and smiled at him, showcasing a row of razor sharp teeth. "Sonny, I think it's alright. I'll look for her on my own." She dropped the vase, allowing it to shatter onto the wooden floor. Loud cackles escaped her lips as she removed her shawl and sunglasses, revealing crimson eyes.

"Kid, I'm sorry you got wrapped up into this. But, I'm a vampire. And you're dead." She lunged at him, trying to get her fangs into the soft flesh of his neck. The blonde dodged her attack easily, wrapping one hand around the struggling Level-E. He cringed slightly as it felt akin to holding a slippery fish. She wiggled and growled in his grip, fangs gnashing at him as he let out a sigh.

"I'm already having a bad day. Regardless, I can't just let you take a bite out of my boss. So, could you do me a favor and… disappear!" The hand that was wrapped around her throat was soon encased in ice, sliding towards the Level-E. Ice ran up her neck to her face until she was frozen in a block of ice. Removing his hand, the noble created a sort of ice spear with his hand, piercing the vampire's heart in one swift movement. Almost immediately the ice crumbled away, leaving a pile of ash and water.

"Aidou-kun, I heard screaming and…" Yuuki stopped, looking down at the pile of ash.

"Was that—"

"A Level-E. I got her though, so everything should be fine." He bragged, crossing his arms. _Heh, how about that Kiriyuu. I protected Yuuki this time—_

"You shouldn't have made such a mess. Clean this up, now." The hunter who had just emerged from the storage room frowned, handing him a mop and a bucket.

"B-but I—"

"Clean. This. Up. Now." Zero glared at him, leaving no option to retort as he discreetly pushed his motioned towards the Bloody Rose in its holster.

Aidou gulped, immediately falling on the cleaning products before getting to work. Dimly, he realized his situation was something akin to bullying, which made him feel worse. _Great. I'm a Level-B vampire and I have to take crap from some Level-D? Wouldn't mother be proud now…_

* * *

Four hours later of cleaning, heavy lifting, and ignoring his bloodlust, Aidou nearly sprinted out of the store, shouting with glee. Besides disturbing the hordes of people on the street (not that he really cared anymore), he shifted through the crowds, making his way to the apartment complex. Fishing out his key, he stopped at apartment room 83. "Yori, I'm back. Are you home?" He called out, locking the door and dropping the keys on the kitchen counter. He quickly swallowed some blood tablets from the tin before settling into the chair.

A still pajama-clad girl emerged from the bedroom, auburn locks sticking up in all directions. She shuffled towards him sleepily. "Nice to see you, Aidou-kun. Today was my only break from college this week so I kind of slept the whole day."

"I can see that, you're hair is all messed up." He patted her head, ruffling her hair even more. She frowned but didn't stop his teasing. He couldn't help it. She looked so cute when she was sleepy.

"Anyway, you owe me for getting the job. Like seriously, it _was _Hell. And… I finally decided what I want."

"I never agreed to anything." She deadpanned, turning on the TV and sitting on the couch.

"Come on, Yori-chan. Please, it's nothing bad, promise!"

She turned her honey orbs towards him, sighing. "…Fine. What do you want?"

"A date!" He grinned, laughing at the girl's shocked expression.

"So… should I take that as a yes?"

* * *

A/N: Whoo! This chap was really fun to write :P Next time we'll get to see if Yori accepts his invitation or blatantly refuses it XD Anyway, I'll see you guys next chapter!

-Isis


End file.
